Retrouvailles attendues
by Tristeriaa
Summary: Se passe après la fin de l'anime, Tiger est à la retraite, il est rentré chez lui. Bunny est toujours en ville, seul. Ils ne cessent de penser l'un à l'autre. Quand se reverront-ils?
1. Manque

_**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec de nouvelles fic ^^ Celle-ci est ma toute première fic yaoi, alors soyez indulgents et surtout ! Commentez que je puisse m'améliorer ! (Ah et je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes ^^) Bonne lecture !**_

Maverick est mort et Stern Bild City suit toujours les aventures de nos héros. Le grand méchant a été vaincu et tout est revenu à la normale. Tout ? Non, presque tout, car si nos héros ont repris du service avec un audimat de plus en plus élevé, l'un d'eux manque désormais à l'appel. Depuis que Tiger a pris sa retraite, l'ambiance chez les héros est électrique, disputes et reproches n'arrêtent pas de fuser:

« -Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit de rester hein Barnaby ? C'était pourtant ton partenaire non ? Cria Blue Rose

- Une fois de plus je te répète qu'il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, je n'avais rien à dire, répondit Barnaby en essayant de garder son calme »

Depuis deux mois que Tiger n'était plus avec eux, il avait quotidiennement affaire à une Blue Rose furieuse qui n'arrêté pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien fait pour retenir Kotetsu. Et quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était Fire Emblem qui faisait des sous-entendus sur les « liens entre partenaires », et quand ce n'était aucun de ces deux là et bien…il y en avait toujours un pour lui rappeler que Tiger n'était plus des leurs. Deux mois qu'il avait enfin appris la vérité sur le meurtre de ses parents, deux mois qu'il avait faillit perdre son partenaire, pensant cette fois-ci qu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche pour de bon. Deux mois que la joie de le savoir vivant avait très vite laissé place au désespoir, qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayait de cacher, de savoir qu'ils ne feraient plus équipe. Deux putains de mois depuis lesquels il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait du essayait de le retenir, car après tout la ville avait besoin de lui ! Non ! **IL** avait besoin de lui…

« - Depuis le départ tout ce qui t'intéresse ce sont les points alors sans Tiger tu pourras t'attribuer tout le mérite ! Continuai de crier la furie au costume bleu.

- Ce ne sont pas les points qui comptent mais les gens qu'on sauve ! répondit-il cette fois excédé.

- N'essai pas de l'imiter, tout son honneur de héros sonne faux dans ta bouche !

- Blue Rose, tu vas trop loin ! Cria Rock Bison.

- Non je ne vais pas trop loin ! Il n'a pensé qu'à lui ! Il n'a rien fait pour que Tiger reste et il n'a pas pensé que c'était notre ami et qu'il nous manquerai ! Hurla la blonde. »

Là, elle en avait trop dit ! Depuis son départ, elle l'avait pris pour responsable et dés qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer ses reproches à la figure. Comme si c'était sa faute si le pouvoir de Kotetsu avait perdu en intensité ! Qui sait ? Il lui arriverai peut-être la même chose dans quelques années ! Il se leva rageusement, se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et avant de claquer violement cette dernière, lança :

« - Si seulement il pouvait vous manquer autant qu'il me manque, vous arrêteriez de me tenir responsable ! »

Il sortit tête baissée et ne vit pas Agnès et le patron de la compagnie, Lloylds-san, qui arrivaient. Il bouscula la jeune femme et trébucha. Assis parterre, il essaya de se calmer mais cette ambiance le rendait fou, **SON** absence le rendait dingue.

« -Bonjour Héros ! Je venais vous interviewer ce matin mais à ce que je voie, ce n'est pas le bon moment ! Je repasserai demain matin ! Lança la responsable du direct en s'éclipsant, faisant signe au passage à ses cameraman de la suivre.

-Barnaby-san, vous devriez prendre quelques jours de repos. Depuis l'arrestation de Maverick, vous n'avez pris aucun repos, il est temps je crois.

-Lloyds-san, un repos ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Je préfère rester actif, sa évite de se morfondre.

-Dans ce cas… Rentrez chez vous, c'est un ordre de la direction ! Vous serai mieux chez vous qu'ici à vous disputer avec vos amis.

-Tss ! Comme vous voudrez ! marmonna-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter le bâtiment. »

Il rentra chez lui extenué, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Sa vieille gouvernante était morte, Maverick l'avait trahit et Tiger… Tiger n'était plus là et semblait l'avoir pour de bon oublié. Pas de coup de fil, pas de mail, rien, depuis plus d'un mois. La solitude commençait à lui peser. Il s'endormit sur ce gros vide qu'il ressentait, sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, devant sa télé, Kotetsu ressentait la même chose.

De son coté, Kotetsu passait ses journées devant l'émission. Il aidait pendant quelques heures au magasin de son frère, allait chercher sa fille à l'école, puis s'installer devant la télé, inlassablement. Voir ces anciens collègues ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il fallait que les héros continuent, mais le métier lui, lui manquait. Sa vie n'avait plus d'action, plus de suspens, plus d'adrénaline. Il se levait le matin et se couchait le soir venu sans avoir l'impression qu'il avait accomplie quoi que ce soit. Il ne sauvait personne, à part peut-être quelques alcooliques avec les livraisons de liqueurs. En plus de cela, il ressentait un énorme vide sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Une espèce de mélancolie débile qui faisait son apparition à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou entendait parler de son partenaire aux longues oreilles. Il devait bien se l'avouer, Bunny-chan lui manquait un peu, peut-être même beaucoup, c'est pour cela qu'il avait cessé tout contact, espérant que si chacun menait sa vie de son coté, il finirait par aller mieux. Perdu ! C'était pire…

« -Oba-chan ! Papa est encore devant la télé ! Fait quelque chose, depuis qu'il est rentré il n'a pas bougé !

-Kaede, soit patiente. Changer de vie ne dois pas être facile. Il finira par s'y habituer, tu verras. »

La petite fille quitta la cuisine avec un air boudeur, décidément, les adultes ne comprenaient rien ! Son oncle lui avait dit la même chose. Ne comprenaient-il pas que son père n'allait vraiment pas bien ? Elle se faufila discrètement dans le salon, s'assis sur le canapé et regarda son père allongé parterre avec une canette de bière. Sur l'écran, Hero TV, comme d'habitude. Barnaby était à la poursuite de deux malfaiteurs, un coup de son hundred power et paf ! Les suspects furent arrêtés. Kotetsu soupira, et, fixant l'écran, murmura avec un faible sourire : « Bien joué Bunny-chan. »

Kaede fixa la tête de son paternel, alors c'était donc ça ? Ce n'était pas le changement de vie qui rendait son père si morose, mais l'absence de son partenaire ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Demain matin, elle appellerait Barnaby et l'inviterait à venir passer quelques jours à la campagne.

_**Et voila, alors ? Je publie le second chapitre en même temps mais le reste n'est pas encore prêt…Mais ! Le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours d'écriture ! =)**_


	2. Opération surprise

_**Yo ! Voila le second chapitre !**_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil sonna, la petite fille se leva tout de suite et éteignit la sonnerie afin que son père ne se réveille pas. Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qui trainaient là et descendit tout doucement les escaliers. Sa grand-mère était déjà au jardin comme prévu ! Et son père…était déjà devant la télé ! Mais ? Il était censé dormir à cette heure-ci !

« -Papa ? Tu es déjà debout ?

- Ah salut Kaede ! Oui papa voulait regarder l'émission spéciale d'Hero TV ! »

« Aaaargg pourquoi CE matin ? » Pensa-t-elle, passablement énervée. Et dire que jusque là son plan marchait parfaitement ! Bon, fallait bien trouver autre chose maintenant ! La grand-mère entra à cet instant, et annonça joyeusement qu'elle allait faire le petit déjeuner puisque tout le monde était déjà levé.

« Yosh ! C'est ma chance » pensa la petite. Elle irait dehors avec son téléphone portable, entre la cuisine et la télé, personne n'entendrait ce qu'elle dirait ! Le seul problème restant était le numéro. Comment allait-elle faire pour l'obtenir ?

« -Papa ! Tu me prête ton portable ! Je n'ai plus assez de crédit et il faut que je parle à une copine de classe ! fit-elle tout sourire.

- Tu n'as pas classe demain ? Tu lui raconteras demain !

- Papa je suis en vacances là !

- Okay, mais n'utilise pas toute la batterie de papa !

- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle avant de lui faire un baiser sonore sur la joue. »

Elle fila à toute vitesse en direction du jardin, excitée comme une puce. « J'espère que ce n'est pas déjà l'amour à son âge » pensa Tiger en souriant.

La petite composa le numéro et attendit, impatiente, que le lapin veuille bien répondre. Elle laissa sonner longtemps mais personne ne lui répondit. « Zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je vais essayer avec celui de papa, il répondra peut-être plus vite » se dit-elle.

Elle recomposa le numéro mais avec le portable de son paternel cette fois, une sonnerie, deux…clic.

« -Kotetsu-san ? Dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Barnaby-san? Bonjour c'est Kaede !

-Oh…Bonjour Kaede-chan, comment vas-tu? » Elle perçut immédiatement la déception dans sa voix. Sa tombait bien, il avait l'air dans le même état que le paternel.

« - Je vous appelle pour savoir si vous seriez libre ce weekend ? Nous voudrions vous inviter à la maison !

-Ah c'est gentil mais… ahem… ton papa est au courant ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- Non, c'est une surprise ! Il n'a pas l'air en grande forme depuis qu'il a raccroché, j'ai pensé que sa lui ferai du bien de vous voir. »

Ainsi Tiger n'était pas en forme hein ? Serait-il dans le même état que lui ? Il fallait bien reconnaitre que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe et il n'avait qu'une envie, LE voir. Il pensa que c'était sa chance, il allait enfin retrouver son partenaire.

« - Et bien si je ne vous dérange pas, je serai enchanté de venir vous faire un petit coucou, d'autant plus que je suis en congé ! Lui dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Très bien, je vous attends demain à la gare ! Et elle raccrocha. »

L'opération Lapinou était en marche, restait plus qu'à effacer toute trace de l'appel et mettre son oncle dans la confidence pour qu'il aille chercher Barnaby à la gare le lendemain, mais cela, elle s'en occuperai plus tard.

Le lendemain, son père trainai toujours au salon lorsqu'elle partie avec son oncle en direction de la gare, prétextant l'aider dans ses livraisons. Le train était à l'heure, le soleil brillait, la journée s'annonçait belle pour des retrouvailles.

« -Bonjour Barnaby-san !

-Hey !

-Aller en route! Il me tarde de voir la tête de papa quand il va vous voir ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la maison Kaburagi. Kaede était fière de sa surprise. Quant à Bunny, plus le vieux camion se rapprochait, plus son cœur s'emballait. Allait-il être heureux de le revoir ? Lui avait-il manqué ? Avait-il changé ? Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se questionner, ils étaient arrivés. Kaede entra la première dans le salon suivit de près par Barnaby.

« -Papa ! Je suis rentrée !

-Ohé Kaede vient voir sa ! Regarde le nouvel exploit de Bunny ! Il est vraiment doué !» Lui dit-il sans se retourner pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

« -Merci ouji-san. » Lui répondit Bunny. Le temps se stoppa, Kotetsu eut un frisson. Il avait du mal entendre, IL ne pouvait pas être là. Il se retourna lentement, il vit d'abord le sourire de sa fille puis l'ombre à coté d'elle. SON ombre. Grand, bien bâti, blond, à lunette. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Le pointant du doigt, il hurla presque :

« Bunny-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

_**Est-ce que la suite vous tente ? Reviews !**_


	3. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé ma fic à l'abandon mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ! Donc j'avais posté un chapitre 3 qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, du coup je l'ai corrigé et je l'ai fait beaaaaucoup plus long pour me faire pardonner =) Voila il est beaucoup plus complet que l'ancien. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, sans sa je n'aurai surement pas eu le courage de la reprendre, je compte sur vos avis ! Bonne lecture =)**

Tiger se releva rapidement et sauta gaiement au cou de son partenaire. Il se mit à le câliner joyeusement en lui posant mille questions, oubliant que sa fille se trouvait tout près d'eux.

« Oye, Bunny t'as maigri non ? Rock Bison s'est si mal occupé de toi en mon absence? Je lui avais pourtant donné la recette de mon super riz sauté ! Waouh j'suis content de te voir dis donc ! »

Ce ne fût que quand Barnaby toussota, joyeux mais néanmoins gêné de tant de démonstration, et qu'il vit les grands yeux que roulait sa fille que le brun relâcha son étreinte, réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ahaha désolé je me suis un peu emporté hein ? lança-t-il l'air de rien, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. »

Bunny esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de son aîné. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et il lui sembla voir une jolie teinte rosée passer furtivement sur les joues du tigre. Il sourit en son fort intérieur et lança :

« C'est comme ça qu'on salut le roi des héros ouji-san ? Ou bien est-ce la retraite qui vous a fait oublier la politesse ?

- Hoy Bunny, c'est bien beau d'être le roi des héros mais que fais-tu ici au lieu de sauver la population de Stern Bild ? Hein ? Répondit Tiger.

- L'ambiance devenait glaciale dit le lapin en pensant à Blue Rose.

- Glaciale ? Comment ça ?

- Ah heu non oubliez cela Kotetsu-san, se rattrapa-t-il très vite, retirant son bras, Lloyds-san m'a forcé à prendre mes congés payés. La ville est calme en ce moment.

- Je vois, murmura Tiger, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te voir partenaire ! lança-t-il plus fort avec un grand sourire, tendant son pouce comme au bon vieux temps. »

Une curieuse chaleur envahit Bunny à l'évocation du mot « partenaire », il remit en place ses lunettes, signe d'une certaine gêne, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kaede. Pour éviter que ces deux là ne prennent racine dans le salon, la jeune fille amena le lapin déposer son sac dans la chambre de son père. Elle le laissa ranger ses affaires et s'éclipsa dans la sienne, elle devait réfléchir à la suite des opérations.

Bunny se mit à défaire son sac tout en repensant à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ami, étonné de la joie ressentie lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa silhouette allongée au salon, profondément ému d'avoir été dans ses bras et…QUOI ? Comment ça ému ? Bien sur qu'il avait eu envie de voir son ami mais quel était ce sentiment qui l'émoustillait autant ? Il entreprit de se changer avant le repas, le voyage dans le train avait été long et pas forcement confortable, il retint son geste à mi-chemin, sentant l'odeur du brun sur le col de son tee-shirt en l passant par-dessus ses épaules. Il resta alors un instant dans cette position, il repensa à ses bras autour de lui, sa voix si chaude non loin de son cou qu'il voulait entendre depuis plusieurs semaines, il se mit alors à rougir violemment. « Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça. » Pensa-t-il au moment ou Tiger faisait une entrée fracassante pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger.

« Hey Bunny tu veux manger quoi ce mid… » Sa phrase resta en suspens devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui : un Bunny ma foi charmant, moitié déshabillé et rougissant, dans sa chambre en plus. L'interruption de la phrase de son aîné eu pour effet de faire rougir encore plus le lapin qui devint écarlate, se détourna et lança à son camarade qu'il l'avait déjà vu se changer, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être si surpris. Ce à quoi Tiger murmura :

« Oui mais pas dans ma chambre… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage, le ventre à patte qui lui servait de fille déboula devant lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter et espéra que sa fille n'avait pas entendue son dernier commentaire.

C'était sans compter sur ladite fille qui laissait souvent ses oreilles traîner. Ainsi Barnaby avait l'air aussi ému et heureux de revoir son père que ce dernier : parfait ! Son plan marchait pour l'instant à la perfection. Mais voila, son père se dandinait désormais d'un pied sur l'autre comme un adolescent, « Vl'a un autre problème ! » se dit la jeune fille. Décidément, elle devait tout faire dans cette maison car aucun des deux hommes ne se décidait à bouger. « Tu parles de Héros ! » pensa-t-elle, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls mais cela pouvait attendre un peu, il était pratiquement l'heure de manger !

« Papa !

- Oui Kaede ?

- Beh alors on lui fait quoi à manger à Barnaby ? Mamie est partie pour la journée, il va falloir que tu cuisines.

- Ahem… et bien heu… ce sera riz sauté ! dit-il.

- C'est la seule chose que tu [saches] faire de toute façon ! »

Kotetsu eut soudain l'impression de recevoir un poids de 100 tonnes sur la tête. Oui bon il ne savait pas faire grand-chose, peut-être même rien d'autre mais dire ça si naturellement, quelle cruauté !

Pendant que son aîné se morfondait dans son coin, Bunny annonça : « Dans ce cas laissez-moi faire Kotetsu-san, il me semble que je vous dois bien ça. »

Et sans que le vieux ait le temps de réagir, Kaede entraîna le jeune homme vers la cuisine, laissant son père sur le pas de sa porte.

Tiger se souvint alors de ce que Bunny lui avait dit dans la Justice Tower lorsqu'il le croyait mourant : « j'ai même appris à faire le riz sauté pour que vous puissiez le manger un jour ». Alors c'était vrai… « Quel lapin attentionné » pensa-t-il. Lorsque Bunny l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait écouté chacun de ses mots comme s'ils avaient été les derniers, et si la douleur ne l'avait pas empêché d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il aurait bien essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son lapin. Son lapin…Mais comment ça « son lapin » ?! « Je déraille là, je suis resté sans rien faire bien trop longtemps » se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en se frottant la tête.

De son coté, Bunny avait commencé à cuisiner. Kaede avait préparé tout les ingrédients et il se chargeait de la cuisson. La jeune fille était très bavarde et son coté chaleureux le rendait heureux, elle l'acceptait comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de sa vie, comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit que cette ambiance familiale ne lui déplairait pas au quotidien, après tout il n'avait connu le cocon familial que trop peu de temps et avait été trompé le reste du temps. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il ne trouverait qu'un grand appartement vide, silencieux, et sans Tiger. Il écarta cette pensée et se concentra sur ce que lui racontait la fille de son ami.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez venu ! Je pense que ça fera du bien à papa.

- Tu sais Kaede, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux !

- Pas comme papa, pouffa la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire le lapin.

- Ouji-san n'est pas si vieux, il est juste un peu rouillé, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai, et depuis qu'il n'est plus un héros ça ne s'est pas arrangé, dit-elle la mine un peu plus sombre, je pensais qu'en reprenant avec la seconde ligue de héros il irait mieux mais son pouvoir ne durait qu'une minute et a finit par disparaitre complètement alors il est rentré et depuis…il est comme ça.

- Son pouvoir a complètement disparu ? Je croyais qu'il mettait plus de temps à revenir, je ne savais pas…

- Papa ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non, comme la première fois d'ailleurs… il a donné sa démission et m'a dit qu'il partait parce que tu avais besoin de lui et que les jeunes prenaient bien la relève. »

Bunny s'arrêta un instant de faire revenir le riz, ainsi Tiger lui avait encore mentit…Qu'il veuille prendre sa retraite, il le comprenait sûrement mais qu'il ne lui ait pas dit la véritable raison le minait un peu.

« Ne fait pas cette tête Barnaby, il ne voulait sûrement pas t'inquiéter ! Ah et fais attention ! Le riz va cramer si tu ne le remue pas !

- Oh oui tu as raison ! »

Le jeune homme écarta ses pensées négatives et se concentra sur le riz. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le rater.

« Au fait, question bête mais pourquoi c'est toi qui cuisine alors que tu es l'invité ? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Et bien parce que j'ai appris à faire ce plat uniquement pour ton père alors je tiens à ce qu'il le goûte je pense.

- Ah c'est mignon ça ! lança-t-elle »

Bunny rougit, Kaede était un peu trop spontanée pour lui. Il lui demanda en rigolant pour masquer sa gêne de mettre la table au lieu de dire des bêtises et se remit aux fourneaux pour sauver les apparences. Mais il ne trompa personne, surtout pas Tiger qui, derrière la porte, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la situation. Il sourit et entra dans la cuisine pour se mettre à table, décidément Bunny lui avait vraiment manqué.

Kaede mangeait peu, elle était trop attentive aux réactions des deux autres, leurs rires allaient bon train et leur complicité était plus qu'évidente. Une idée venait de naître dans son esprit pour l'après-midi, elle proposerait après le repas une balade tout les trois en direction du grand bois qui bordait le village. Kaede se frottait intérieurement les mains, il serait très facile de rebrousser chemin à mi-parcours en prétextant des maux de ventre, et de laisser les deux hommes en tête à tête. Seuls au milieu de la nature, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient se parler. Parfait, son plan était parfait ! En attendant, elle décida de reprendre du dessert : il lui faudrait toutes ses ressources pour s'occuper de ces deux là.

**Et voila ! =) Donc le chapitre 4 arrivera très vite (dans la semaine) par contre pour le chapitre 5 il faudra attendre la fin de mes examens (et oui, vive les partiels de Janvier xD) et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bonne soirée !**


End file.
